Pool Secrets
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: The team goes out to celebrate a closed case and find out something about Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Reid watched the team playing pool, occasionally commenting on what their percentages would be of successfully sinking a ball. It was fun for him, this side of pool; evaluating the percentages and angles required. He soon found Morgan watching him though, so stopped commenting. He didn't like to draw unnecessary attention, especially in a bar.

Morgan handed his cue to Rossi, making his way over to where Reid sat; reading a research paper, of all things. "You going to tell me why you're spouting statistics but refusing to play Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. He couldn't understand why Reid would want to sit out of a game that he so obviously understood.

Reid shrugged awkwardly. "I don't play." He answered without looking up from his reading. The kid could multitask when he wanted to.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You and I can go against Garcia and JJ. We'll even use the table in the back corner." Morgan offered.

Reid's brows pulled together in annoyance. He knew Morgan was just trying to make him feel included, but he didn't know _why_ Reid didn't play and so shouldn't push the issue. "I don't play Morgan. Go back over there and have some fun." He responded, flipping yet another page on his reading.

Morgan nodded slowly, not sure what was bugging him. "Alright, if you change your mind, you let me know." He offered before he ambled back over to his friends. He didn't like it when Reid excluded himself, especially when there was no need.

Garcia was watching Reid when Morgan got back to the pool table. "He's not going to play, is he?" she asked with a pout. She hated it when her Boy Wonder refused to play.

Morgan shook his head but before he could respond they were all distracted by shouting. "Reid? Spencer Reid?!" an excited female voice yelled from the bar. The red headed bombshell approached Reid with an appreciative smirk.

Reid glanced up from his reading for barely a moment, offered a happy smile and went back to his document. "Hi Evie." He commented.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since we were teens in Vegas, and here you are!" she took the paper from his hands, putting it on the table beside him, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Reid shrugged, waving a hand in the direction of his team. "We just closed a case and the team wanted to celebrate. They always drag me along." He answered.

Her eyes went wide, glancing at the people watching her curiously. "Team…team as in…law enforcement?" she whispered in shock.

Reid groaned. "Team as in the Behavioural Analysis Unit, or the BAU, of the FBI. We go after serial killers mostly."

"So," she took his arm and started dragging him toward his family. "Are you going to introduce me or what? Never thought I'd see the day when you turned into a fed." She smiled up at him, obvious pride shining in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't Reid become a fed?" Garcia asked. "He's a verifiable genius, he ought to be allowed to put his brains to good use."

Evie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh no reason, just that when Reid and I knew each other he hustled anyone he could in Vegas to put food on the table and keep the house." She saw everyone's eyes widen. "He was ten. Cut him some slack."

Rossi eyed the young doctor with a smirk. "So when you say you _don't_ play pool…" he prompted.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "I find it extremely rude to play against others when they'll only sink a few balls. It gets boring when one person hogs the cue."

"So, you were protecting our pride when you refused to play us?" Morgan asked gently. "You know you don't have to Reid, if you want to play, we won't mind getting our asses handed to us for a few rounds."

"The trick is," Evie piped up. "To never let the boy break; you won't get a shot if you do." She grinned at Reid. If he was anything like he was when they were kids, these people wouldn't know half of the things he could do. He had always been very private, not to mention the fact that he didn't realise most people were interested to hear about what he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid nodded slowly. "Sure, protecting your pride was part of it but…" he shook his head. "I enjoy the statistics of the game, the mathematics, which can all be enjoyed as a spectator. I only ever played to pay the bills, and that didn't often end so nicely for me. I don't play because I don't want to remember the times when I did. Life wasn't…so good back then."

"Picking up a cue fast-tracks your mind down memory lane?" Rossi asked softly, seeing easily how Reid wouldn't want to remember that time of his life. Life had been hard, sure, but Rossi would be willing to bet it had also been painful and dangerous. A ten year old hustling pool and whatever else? Not many grown men in Vegas would have looked kindly on the kid.

Reid nodded jerkily. "The Vegas that the tourists see is clean and safe. You win or you lose whatever gamble you take, but you rarely crawl away with broken bones. Even if you're counting cards, the worst is usually a ban from certain casinos. But ten year olds can't get into the places the tourists go."

"Oh Junior G-Man!" Garcia cried, tears rising in her eyes. "Please tell me they didn't do anything horrible." She wanted to pull him into a warm hug and never let him go, protect him from all the cruelties of the world that he had already suffered. But she knew he'd shy away from such contact, especially in public, so she settled instead for hugging herself.

Reid shook his head. "They didn't do…anything I didn't foresee." He answered slowly, choosing his words carefully. He had known what he was getting himself into, but preferred that danger to the dangers of the children's system and the loss of contact with his mother. The others wouldn't be able to see that ten year old Reid had made an informed choice, they would only see that ten year old Reid had had to make that choice. They would be outraged at the things he had endured, while he simply accepted it as the cost of the life he wanted.

Morgan clenched and unclenched his fists. "And what exactly did you foresee Pretty Boy?" he asked. He went out of his way to make sure Reid never suffered more than he had to, but he always knew that no matter what he saved the kid from, there was always far more in his past already done.

Reid shrugged, staring at the floor and refusing to look at anyone. "Money earned only to be stolen back by force. Burns and beatings, broken bones and humiliations. The effort in having to seek out new places to hustle when the old ones wised up. The distance from home getting further and further. Trying to explain to my mum, in her lucid periods, why my clothes were bloody and I had bruises. Even worse, trying to explain that to her in one of her episodes."

JJ stared at Reid, tears running down her cheeks. "I think out of all of us, you are the strongest. Anyone else who suffered such a childhood would be bitter and angry at the world. But you chose to do what we do, and you care so intently about people." She bit her lip before flinging herself into his arms. "Every new little bit of information I learn about you spencer just reinforces that I was right in making you Henry's godfather. There is no other man I would rather have watching over my son, influencing the man he's going to become." She whispered into his ear.

She knew he had trouble with opening up to them about his past because he thought they would judge him for it and find him lacking, as others had in the past. But all she ever saw was how strong her best friend was, how amazing. That he could grow up in such a way and be the kind hearted man she saw before her now was astounding.

"Thanks JJ." He whispered back, brushing a kiss against her cheek before stepping back. Over the years he had gotten more comfortable with her affection, but that didn't mean he enjoyed extended periods of it. He no longer flinched, but he did escape as soon as it wouldn't hurt her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later they got called to a new case. Everything seemed to be progressing as usual; they had a quick briefing at the office, boarded the jet and threw ideas around about the case until they landed, the lead detective met them at the airstrip and led the way back to the station. It all got weird when they walked into the conference room dedicated to the case.

Reid stopped so abruptly that Morgan walked into his back. It took a split second for him to shake himself out of whatever had shocked him and he moved to stand beside Hotch. The lead detective leant against the wall where he could see everyone that had gathered. "Agent Hotchner I wanted to thank you and your team for joining us so quickly, we really do appreciate the help and we'll do anything you need to get this case closed."

Morgan knew that to any of the strangers watching the BAU team Reid would appear to be quite calm. Not only was Morgan not a stranger, not for many years, he was also a lot closer than 'co-worker'. He and Reid had been good friends for some years now, and he liked to think he could pick up when the kid was uncomfortable with something. Or someone.

Reid usually approached local officers with polite disinterest, if not outright ignoring them for the case. Someone in this room had made him freeze, and Morgan knew that it took a lot for the kid to react externally. He turned his attention to the locals that had gathered to listen to Hotch's introduction of the team.

Other than a few widening eyes when Hotch introduce Reid as _Doctor_ , none of the females reacted, so it wasn't an ex-lover. They had met the lead detective at the airport, so it wasn't him. There were two older officers in one corner, murmuring to each other, but they were more concerned with the case board and the whole team than Reid as a person. Four younger officers, rookies by their excitement, were muttering amongst themselves and glancing between all of the team. Morgan mentally shook himself; whoever had startled Reid obviously didn't recognise him or hadn't realised their connection. He'd just have to ask the kid when they were along at some point.

x x x

Hotch divvied up the tasks amongst his team, encouraging the lead detective to send along his own people as he chose. Morgan grit his teeth when he and Reid were assigned two of the four rookies. He never could decide who interacted the worst with Reid; the older, condescending detectives who thought he was a useless kid, the pretty women who thought he was going to fall in love with them, or the young guys just graduated from being high school jocks. Not that Reid ever seemed to notice their poor reactions to him, as long as they didn't get in the way of his work.

"So, how do you get to be one the BAU team?" one of them asked from the backseat, clearly this one had his eye set on 'bigger and better' things. Judging by the easy slouch in his chair and the calm look in his eye, Morgan would be he thought he deserved it too.

Morgan shook his head with a grin. "You have a lot of miles yet before you boys would even be considered, I'm sorry. You need experience and specialisation before they even look at you for BAU." If he took a little too much satisfaction in telling these guys they were _nowhere near_ Reid's level, he didn't think it strange.

Over the years he'd become protective of Reid, the whole team had. They'd seen the way he reacted to being mistreated…or rather, how he didn't react. So they through in their own little jibes when talking to people who judged Reid, showed just enough venom that others would think twice before mistreating the kid. Because he might not retaliate, but he was surrounded by family that _would_.

"Ugh, no offence Agent Morgan, but this guy here can't have any more experience than either of us." Main guy spoke again, sneering at the back of Reid's head.

"Actually, given the fact that I've been with the BAU for four years, I would suggest that I would have infinite more experience than you Charlie O'Donnell. Not to mention the qualifications I have going for me." Reid answered in his usual soft tone. "Besides, I'm fairly sure that being the biggest schoolyard bully is not a recommendation the FBI usually searched for when screening for BAU agents."

If he hadn't been so accustomed to hiding when Reid shocked him, Morgan would have stared. They hadn't been introduced to these two officers, and yet Reid knew the guy's name, not to mention the fact he knew what he'd been like in school. Morgan knew the kid's life wasn't riddled with kindness or friends before the BAU, so he could only assume Reid's past experience with Charlie had been bad.

"Calm down, Morgan, it was a long time ago. Besides, we've got missing kids to find. A BAU agent beating the living daylights out of a local officer is not going to help with this case, or future relations with local PDs." Reid spoke swiftly, shocking the two officers when they realised he hadn't turned to look at Morgan. He had just _known_ the guy was pissed.

Morgan grit his teeth, hands clenching on the steering wheel for a moment. "Fine. But O'Donnell? If I hear of any problems from you, you'll wish you'd never spoken a word to Spencer Reid. He might be forgiving, but I'm not."

x x x

Morgan parked the car and they walked up to the police tape, glancing at the faces of the gawkers. The body had only been found two hours earlier and the scene was still being processed. Reid followed Morgan into the cordoned off area, taking in every detail before muttering a curse. He turned to O'Donnell, Morgan watching closely.

"O'Donnell, do you have photos of all of the victims so far?" when the officer nodded slowly, obviously confused, Reid continued. "Good, send them to my phone. Or get Garcia to send them through. I'll need them in…fourteen minutes."

Morgan had to jog to catch up to the kid, knowing full well the two locals would stay behind with their guys working the scene. "Reid? You gonna tell me what's going on or I am I just following along for the ride?" he prompted slowly.

Reid gave one jerky nod, his pace slowing for a moment as he glanced around at the landmarks. "All of our victims have been kids, reasonably fed and dressed but not reported as missing. I know why they're not being reported as missing; because they're _not_ missing. At least, not any more than they usually are."

The door he was banging on opened before Morgan could respond and they came face to face with an elderly woman. "Maggie? I need to talk to you about some of the kids you help…" Spencer spoke softly, offering the woman an apologetic smile.

The woman blinked owlishly at Spencer for a moment before pushing at the screen door and stepping out onto the porch. "The only people who know I help kids are kids. You were one of my kids?" she asked, not even trying to hide the hope in her voice.

Spencer smiled. "Yes ma'am, I'm Spencer…you used to give me enough food to take some home to my mum." He offered, hoping to jog her memory.

"Oh of course!" she pulled him in for a hug and Morgan almost laughed at the startled look on Reid's face. "Oh I always knew you were destined for great things! Tell me you're doing ok? That you've got a better life now?"

Spencer guided her to the porch swing and helped her sit before answering. "Yes ma'am, I work with the FBI these days, that's actually why I'm here. Someone's been taking and killing kids, but we can't get an ID on any of those kids. Would you mind if I show you some photos, see if you can tell me who these kids are?" his tone was gentle and Morgan could see he hated to ask this of the woman.

x x x

"You did good with her Reid." Morgan murmured as they made their way back to the crime scene with names for three of the five victims. "She'll be pleased that she was able to help, despite the fact it hurt." He could see that it didn't sit well with Reid to ask her about the kids that had been killed, that he hated having to show her the photos. The kid even hugged her while she cried as she realised she'd lost some of _her_ kids, this was the young man who often refused to shake hands and he was _hugging_ someone.

Reid nodded slowly. "I know, I just hope we can stop all of this before she loses anymore of her kids." He grimaced. "She buys ice-cream and cones in the summer so that she can give some to anyone who stops by. Everywhere else that you can get food, they insist on tinned beans and spam, _necessities_. But she likes to see homeless kids smile as much as not starve to death, so she splurges on ice-cream." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Spencer…I thought…you staid with your mum right, you never got taken off her?" Morgan asked slowly, not too sure how to approach this discussion with his friend.

Reid's gaze snapped up to Morgan's and his eyes widened in realisation. "I was never homeless, but Maggie didn't mind giving me some food when times were tough. We may have always had a roof over our heads, but food in our bellies was tough to come by sometimes. Maggie helped, she helped a lot. Not to mention she was a nurse before she retired, if I got beat up and I was on this side of town…she'd patch me up."

"Hey, where did you guys disappear to?" O'Donnell asked, glancing between Reid and Morgan, obviously curious.

Morgan shook his head. "We had a lead to follow, tell you about it when we brief everyone back at the station." Reid would have to tell the others about Maggie, but Morgan would be damned if the kid had to repeat this tale more than once.


End file.
